


Samson Stripped

by haircut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Haircuts, M/M, Non-Consensual Haircuts, One-Sided Attraction, Scene Rewrite, Short, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haircut/pseuds/haircut
Summary: He hated it. Someone else didn’t.A rewrite of the haircut scene from Thor: Ragnarok.





	Samson Stripped

Thor was always so proud of his hair.

Long, luscious, honey blonde. It was beautiful; at least, that’s what he’d been told by his mother, Jane, and any other female who accompanied him for a night. After a long day of fighting, when his hair would snarl up in knots, he would tenderly comb through every last one. He was in control.

It was one of the few things he still had control over.

He knew what was coming when they strapped him to that chair. He tried everything he could to fight it, but the wrist restraints held him like a vise, like a rabid animal needing to be tamed. 

“By Odin’s beard, you shall not cut my hair,” he demanded, voice ringing strong and steady, “lest you feel the wrath of the mighty Thor!” But they didn’t care. It was all a ruse anyways.

When brute strength and power play didn’t work, he showed his weakness. He got emotional. “Please kind sir, do not cut my hair,” he plead, begged. A god should never be reduced to such a position. But that didn’t stop the old man with the machine from taking what rightfully belonged to him. What he loved.

There was no time to mourn; survival took precedence. But the moment he was able to look at his reflection, an icy cold fist gripped his throat and he couldn’t breathe. It wasn’t himself he was looking at, but a total stranger.

He hated it.

-

Someone else didn’t.

For some reason, the first thing Bruce Banner decides to comment on after two years of no control is the state of Thor’s hair.

“What happened to your hair?” Bruce questioned groggily in his post-Hulk stupor. 

“Some creepy old man cut it off,” Thor grimaced, sounding nonchalant in an attempt to mask his true feelings on the touchy subject. 

“It looks good.” Banner’s tone was so honest, so sincere in its delivery, that he was taken aback. He was so used to hearing lies from Loki’s barbed tongue that he had almost forgotten what a compliment truly sounded like, how it made one feel.

“Thank you,” Thor whispered quietly. He turned away for a second, so the dark shadows of the quinjet could mask his blush.

But then Bruce started asking about Natasha, and Thor was brought back to reality, left trying to ignore the small tug on his heart as he brought the vulnerable man up to speed on the present.

**Author's Note:**

> I had another 1,000 or so words written after this part, but I decided to try and keep it short for once. Maybe I will post the rest of it in new chapters eventually, but this is it for now. Let me know if you enjoyed, and maybe it will encourage me to write fic more than once a year.


End file.
